


One Apartment, Two Brothers, and Nasir

by SubtextEquals



Series: Welcome to the Family [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being fired, Nasir has to move in with his friends, Agron and Duro. But when something more sparks between him and Agron, Duro keeps getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Apartment, Two Brothers, and Nasir

As soon as Nasir got home he kicked the wall. He was normally more restrained but he’d make an allowance for today. Actually losing his cool with a customer was bad enough, even if the asshole deserved it, but getting fired for it made everything a shitstorm. Especially since his rent was coming up and all his money had gone toward paying off his fucking hospital bills from getting stabbed close to a year ago.

Nasir walked through his small apartment, making a quick inventory of what he could sell that could possibly buy him enough time to stay here for another month and _pray_ he landed a job. His Xbox, maybe he could sell the couch too. Definitely the table.

...It wasn’t going to be enough, was it? He’d have to sell everything and after that he’d be living in his car.

“Shit.” He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and remembered the plans to go out with his friends tonight. “Shit!” He took out his phone and checked the caller ID. Agron, of course.

“Hey,” he answered.

“Hey, getting ready?”

Nasir closed his eyes. “No, I won’t be able to make it. Something came up.” He couldn’t quite keep the tension from his voice.

“Something?” Agron asked suspiciously.

He was going to have to tell him sooner or later and then all his friends would sit around drinking and talking about Nasir’s bad luck, poor guy. But he might as well get it over with. “I was fired.”

“Shit!” Agron swore. “Are you fucking serious?”

“I am.” Nasir went to sit down on the couch he wouldn’t have for much longer.

“Come out with us, then. We’ll take your mind off it.”

“Agron…” Nasir started then stopped. He looked up at his ceiling. “I can’t afford it.”

“Can’t afford it?” Agron said slowly.

And then, just because it was Agron he was talking to, the rest came spilling out. “Actually, I don’t think I can afford my rent this month. Maybe if I sell _everything_ I’ll have something but unless I can figure something out, I’m screwed.”

There was a pause in which neither of them spoke and Nasir regretted ever mentioning anything. But then Agron broke it.

“Move in with me,” he spoke earnestly.

Nasir’s lips parted as the offer settled in his mind. Move in with Agron.

“But--”

“Duro will be fine with it. We don’t have an extra bed but you can sleep on our couch until you get back on your feet.”

Nasir still didn’t speak. He was too busy considering living in a two bedroom apartment with two brothers. He liked Duro. They were good friends. And he more than liked Agron, which was currently both giving him pause and a certain feeling of elation at the thought of being under his roof.

His mouth was dry but he still swallowed. “Thank you, Agron.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. You’re a friend.”

Friend… right.

 

Being stabbed had a lot of downsides, but in Nasir’s case it had come with a lot of good as well, enough to balance it out in the end. It all happened as the result of a mugging gone wrong and Spartacus, as his friends all called him, had happened by Nasir at the right moment. Since then he’d almost forcibly adopted a rather wild and suspicious Nasir into his group of friends. Nasir had calmed down a lot since then. He’d also managed to fall in love with a man who was currently helping him move a bed down the stairs and into a pickup truck.

“Sure you don’t want to store this?” Agron asked.

“I don’t have the money for that,” Nasir replied. “It’s got to go.”

They both grunted as they simultaneously decided to take a break and dumped the bed on the floor at the base of the stairs.

“You probably need to replace it anyway,” Agron said. “Once you get a place of your own.”

“Yeah.”

“You two need to move.” Duro called from further up the stairs. He was singlehandedly half dragging half carrying Nasir’s nightstand down.

Really, he should be the one tackling the bed with Agron but Nasir wasn’t going to let on that he was tiring or admit that he wasn’t as strong as the two brothers, even if it was obvious.

“On three,” Agron said. “One… two… three.”

 

By the time they were done moving, Nasir’s arms felt like they were going to fall off. From how both Agron and Duro had collapsed on the couch, it looked like he wasn’t the only one.

“How much did you get from selling that shit?” Duro asked Nasir once the last box had been brought in and dumped somewhere in Agron’s room.

“Enough to keep me going for a while,” Nasir answered. Though it hadn’t been as much as he hoped.

“Good because this couch isn’t comfortable at all.” Duro stretched before standing. “I’m taking a shower first. No promises it’ll have enough hot water for you two.”

“For once I won’t mind some fucking cold.” Agron groaned as he shifted and rolled his shoulder. “I think I need some ice anyway.”

Nasir took Duro’s empty seat as the younger brother went to the bathroom. “You didn’t pull something, did you?”

“Probably not. It just hurts.”

Nasir pressed his hand to Agron’s shoulder, rubbing it with his fingers, then dragging his knuckles down over it. Agron groaned appreciatively but the fabric kept getting in the way.

“Hold on. I need to take this off.” Agron sat up, pushing himself away from Nasir, then pulled his shirt off.

Nasir could only see the back of him but that was enough. Sweat slid down Agron’s skin, making the rippling muscles glisten as he laid his shirt over the back of the couch then eased closer to Nasir. It had been more than enough to touch Agron with his shirt on, but now Nasir faced the prospect of having their flesh touch with nothing between them. Even if it was just a massage.

Just a massage, he reminded himself as he kneaded Agron’s shoulder some more. He moved down the shoulder blade.

“Does your back hurt?” Nasir asked and he didn’t wait for a response before he let his fingers trail lower.

“Christ, you’re great, Nasir.” Agron moaned.

Nasir ducked his head and smiled, even if Agron couldn’t see the faint blush on his cheeks. “I’m repaying you for letting me stay here.”

“I need to do more for you if this is what I get.” Agron turned around to face him, lips pulled wide into a grin.

Then they both jumped when Duro yelled. “The shower broke!”

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Agron grumbled as he sprang up.

Nasir followed in time to see a puddle of water seeping out from the bathroom. He sighed and went to the kitchen sink to wash his face while Agron and Duro did damage control.

 

They ended up needing to hire a repairman, which unfortunately meant they had to take sponge baths until it got fixed. They were all still sweaty, which meant they needed to take turns sponge bathing in the kitchen.

“Duro!” Nasir clamped his hand over his eyes. “You said you weren’t going to wash yet.”

“Sorry, I was tired of being covered in sweat.” He paused. “Oh come on, Nasir. You’re gay. You should enjoy this.”

Nasir wasn’t going to admit that he _had_ enjoyed the look he’d gotten of Duro’s body. It was more than a little weird when he was in love with Duro’s brother.

He took his hand away from his face and stared up at Duro’s face. He most certainly didn’t look at anything below his neck.

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I want to see you naked.” He turned and, unfortunately, caught another glimpse of Duro below the waist as he did so. Curse his eyes.

He retreated into Agron’s room. He knocked on the door before opening it.

“Agron, your brother blinded--” He stopped suddenly when his eyes were assaulted once again.

Agron had stripped down to his boxers and was currently sprawled out on his bed with his legs splayed. There was a very prominent bulge in said boxers with a perfect outline of his cock.

“Ah…”

Agron sat up. “Duro blinded you?”

“Yeah. He was taking a sponge bath and--” Nasir fumbled his words. He could be smooth and calm so why was it whenever he was with Agron his tongue wanted to twist into knots?

“--He didn’t warn me.” Nasir finished awkwardly.

“I’ll tell him to knock it off.” Agron straightened his legs, regretfully-- no, thankfully. Then he quirked an eyebrow at Nasir. “Something wrong?”

Nasir mentally shook himself and found his bearings. “I’m currently wondering why I’m the only one dressed in this apartment.”

Agron laughed. “Well…” He swung his legs over his bed and stood. “You don’t have to be.”

Nasir stood his ground as Agron came over to him. He tilted his head back to stare into green eyes as Agron reached for his waistband and started to tug. Agron opened his mouth.

“Hey, Nasir.” Duro interrupted them and Agron let go of Nasir’s pants and jerked his hand back.

“Sorry about that.” Duro continued, referring to the incident in the kitchen. Apparently oblivious.

Nasir reluctantly took his eyes off of Agron. “No problem.”

Duro rubbed the back of his head, which made his hair stand up. “Oh yeah, this guy called earlier about a job for you.”

“What?” Nasir grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall. “Give me the number!”

 

The shower had been fixed but this time the air conditioning for the floor was broken. That left Nasir on the couch, with his shirt off, his long hair, damp from the shower he’d taken, back against the cushion and as far away from his skin as possible. He only opened his eyes when he heard Agron enter and quickly sat up, grabbing his shirt.

“Hey, Nas--” Agron paused when he caught sight of him, “--ir.” He cleared his throat. 

Instinctively, Nasir started to pull his shirt on. He was still a little self-conscious of the scar on his chest.

“Leave it off. It’s too hot. Duro can live with it.” Agron took a few steps forward but stopped just short of the center of the room. “How’d the interview go?”

“Not good,” Nasir answered. “That’s as much I want to say about it.”

“Sorry. Want me to go beat the shit out of them for you?”

Nasir smiled faintly. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Good.” Agron headed back further into his apartment. “I’m taking a shower while I can.”

“There’s not much hot water.”

Agron, who had just disappeared into the hall, responded. “Good!”

Nasir closed his eyes again and went back to a state of not quite sleep. About fifteen minutes later he heard Agron leave the bathroom. Instead of retreating though, his footsteps grew louder.

“Nasir, Spartacus wants to take us out for a few drinks.”

When Nasir looked at Agron he found that he hadn’t bothered to change back into his clothes. He was wearing nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist, held in place by one hand. There were still trails of water flowing down his shoulder onto his chest, down his stomach…

“Nasir?”

He shook his head. “Sorry. Out for drinks?”

“Yeah. He said he’ll pay for you. I think he’s got news for us.”

“I can pay.” Nasir insisted. He stood to at least feel like he had firmer ground in this. “I’ve still got some money from selling the furniture.”

Agron stared at him and didn’t back down. “And you need that if you’re going to move out later. I’ll split the bill with him that way it’s definitely not a problem for either of us. It’s just a drink, Nasir.”

Just a drink. “You’ve both already done enough for me,” Nasir said firmly.

“And we’re willing to do a hell of a lot more. Let us.”

Nasir clenched his jaw as he considered it. “I’m not used to owing anyone.”

“You don’t owe anyone anything.” Agron told him immediately. “Least of all me. You’re my friend, Nasir. Friends do this for each other.”

Nasir didn’t answer even as Agron took a half step closer and it was only when he took a full step that he did speak.

“Friend?” he asked.

“Well--”

Neither of them turned or looked away from each other as the front door opened.

“Agron, for fuck’s sake.” Duro started. “Get some clothes on.”

Agron continued to stare into Nasir’s eyes. “Clothes.” Then he turned aside and raised his middle finger at his brother. “Fuck off.” In the process of lifting his hand, he let go of his towel and it fell to the floor.

“AGRON!” Duro yelled.

Nasir said nothing. He kept his eyes on Agron’s ass as he left, and caught a flash of his cock.

His dreams that night were much more vivid. And erotic.

 

His dreams later that week were nonexistent. He had a terrible case of insomnia, as he’d had for the past few days. It might have been the lack of anything to do during the day. Something had gone wrong at Agron’s work and he was doing overtime. Meanwhile, Duro had got some girl he liked to see him so he spent one night at her place after what must have been a very successful date. Then he was largely absent as he was out with their friends. Nasir stayed behind, looking for jobs and not spending any money.

So basically his life these days sucked.

It was late. He was lying on the couch with his laptop out, killing time, having exhausted all his job options. And he wasn’t tired at all.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Agron asked.

Nasir tried to tilt his head back to look at Agron but the armrest was in the way. Agron walked around the couch before he could sit up.

“Yeah.”

“I can tell. You’ve had these circles under your eyes for days.” Agron gestured to his own eyes as he spoke, outlining the bottom of them.

“Great.” Nasir rubbed his eyes as if that would take the discoloration away. He shifted his legs so he was no longer lying down but sitting up more or less straight. “Want a seat?”

“Sure.” Agron slumped down next to him. “I think your insomnia is catching.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with me.” Nasir closed his laptop.

“I haven’t spent any fucking time with you lately,” Agron grumbled. He looked over at Nasir. “And I want to.”

Nasir felt his heartbeat pick up ever so slightly. “A silver lining for our insomnia then.”

Agron smiled. “Yeah. I wouldn’t mind staying up for you.”

Nasir found himself smiling back and right now he could feel his heart beating against his ribcage. “Would you?”

“Yeah, for hours. Or maybe all night.” Agron leaned in.

So did Nasir. But just when they were about to kiss Nasir’s laptop fell to the floor. Nasir jerked back.

“Shit!”

“I’m sorry.” Agron reached down to pick it up.

“Forget it!” Nasir said quickly. He grabbed Agron shirt and pulled him closer so he could bring their lips together.

They’d waited too long for this for it to be anything but desperate. Agron didn’t hold back, tearing at his lower lip, pulling and mashing their lips together so hard their teeth nearly hit. Nasir didn’t mind at all and he fought to match Agron’s intensity. He looped his arms around Agron’s shoulders just as Agron grabbed his waist and pulled him onto his lap.

Nasir pulled away for a moment. “Do you want--”

“Yeah,” Agron replied immediately. And then he stood and was hauling Nasir up onto his feet.

Nasir had to step around his possibly broken laptop. He pushed himself up and kissed Agron again, feeling Agron’s hold on his waist tighten. When Agron brought their hips together Nasir wondered if they’d make it to the bedroom or have sex here, standing, in the middle of the living room. Agron slipped his thigh between Nasir’s legs and he ground against it, gasping.

“Do you have any fucking idea how long I’ve wanted to do this?” Agron growled.

“I might.” Nasir leaned in to press their lips together again and Agron allowed it before grabbing Nasir’s ass and pulling him up. Nasir had no choice but to wrap his legs around Agron’s waist. Or, he did have a choice, but like hell he was going to pass this up.

Agron kept kissing him as he walked them to his bedroom, stumbling a little, blinded by the intensity of each kiss. This time Nasir returned the bites he’d been given until Agron’s lip was swollen.

They passed into Agron’s room and Agron deposited Nasir onto the bed. As soon as he hit the mattress, Nasir tore off his shirt. Once he cast it to the floor, Agron was on him, kissing his lips, feeling his chest with his hands, pressing him back down into the mattress with his body. Nasir seized Agron’s shirt and pulled. Once Agron drew back, Nasir let go so Agron could pull the offending item of clothing away.

“And the rest of it,” Nasir said.

Agron dutifully moved his hands to his pants and pulled them down. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath and the moment his cock was exposed, Nasir’s hands went to it. His fingers curled around him and stroked down the length of him.

“Where’s the lube?” he asked.

“Fuck.” Agron kissed Nasir one more time before moving to his nightstand to grab it. While he did, Nasir pushed down his own pants along with his boxers, and once Agron was back over him and had finished putting a condom on, Nasir grabbed his ass and pushed him down against him.

Nasir laughed when his cock came up to Agron’s thigh and Agron’s cock pushed against his stomach.

“We don’t match up do we?”

“We’re fucking perfect.” Agron kissed Nasir’s throat, then pushed himself up and, kneeling, turned Nasir over onto his stomach. He then grabbed his waist and pulled.

Nasir rose up onto his knees, spreading his legs so that Agron could slip a finger inside him. Agron ran his other hand down Nasir’s thigh, nails scraping skin. After a time, Agron eased his second finger inside him and Nasir rocked back, bringing him in further, and then Agron started to thrust deeper into him. Nasir moved back. He bit his lip as he felt Agron hit his prostate again and again until it send a deep burst through his body.

“Oh fuck.” Nasir kept letting Agron fuck him with his fingers, forgetting everything else and what this was leading up to until Agron took his hand away and a moment later pressed his cock inside him.

And that? That was perfect.

Nasir reached back but couldn’t quite grab Agron’s ass. So Agron took his hand and pressed it to his own cock. Still with his hand over Nasir’s, he guided it in a stroking motion until they were both moving over him and bringing him too close, too fast to his own release. At the same time Agron’s thrusts came hard but slow, drawing it out so that each time Nasir thought he was going to reach his end Agron backed off and drew him away from it. It was maddening. It was wonderful. It was making Nasir yell as Agron groaned.

“Fuck, Nasir…” Agron moaned. “Oh God!”

Nasir had switched from yelling to breathless, quiet moans. He had his head pressed against the mattress as Agron bore into him. “Ag--”

And then Duro’s voice cut through everything. “AGRON, ARE YOU FUCKING NASIR?”

Agron didn’t even pause in his thrusts. “Yes, I am. Mind your own fucking business!”

“I can’t sleep you fucking idiot! Stop being so loud. I can’t know these things!”

“Get used to it!”

Nasir bit the bedsheets to keep from laughing. But then Agron batted away his hand from his cock and wrapped his own around it and Nasir came screaming.

“GOD DAMN IT, AGRON!” Duro stomped away so loudly that Nasir heard it even through the door.

Agron slipped out of him and pushed him down onto the bed. Nasir rolled so that he was facing Agron and they shared a look before both of them started laughing.

“We should be quieter.” Nasir admitted before Agron dove down to kiss him.

“He should get earplugs.” Agron reached down, took his cock in his hand, and pressed it inside of Nasir again. “Come on, I’m not finished.”

Nasir clutched Agron’s back as the man thrust into him. His hands swept over his spine, up his shoulder blades, and he slipped one hand away briefly so it could grip Agron’s hair. They didn’t kiss but stared into each other’s eyes until the bucking of Agron’s hips became more erratic and after one firm thrust he came inside Nasir, yelling.

Duro must have come back because they heard the thump of a shoe being thrown at the door.

Agron shook his head. “Brothers.” He grumbled before kissing Nasir.

Nasir smiled into the kiss. Being in Agron’s arms, enduring Duro’s fits… He could learn to live here-- happily.


End file.
